


Dearly Departed

by thechocolatelife



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, i love to make people suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechocolatelife/pseuds/thechocolatelife
Summary: More angst! You might hate me after this one-
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Dearly Departed

Ten meters now. Nine. Eight.  
Kieran staggered forward, clutching his chest. His hands were slick with blood - it would have been an all too familiar feeling, if the blood wasn't his.

  
Only three meters left. Two.  
He collapsed as another bullet pierced his torso, this time in the stomach.

Time seemed to slow down as he struggled for breath, the sounds around him becoming distorted. He heard the taunts of Scythe members, followed by screaming and gunshots. That was unexpected - why hadn't they finished the job? He struggled to raise his head, looking at the shooter. _Dammit_. 

There she was, guns ablaze, wreaking havoc on those who had dared to harm him. At last she turned to him, threat dealt with. Her aureate eyes widened in horror. She dropped to her knees in front of him, taking in his figure. There was too much blood, too little time.  
  
He chuckled weakly. "Looks like you've fallen for me again, officer." Then a quiet whisper - "I'm sorry." For so many things that he couldn't put into words - for leading her down this path, for putting her in danger. 

She smiled sadly, voice breaking. "I know." 

He reached out and gripped her hand. " Your pensive eyes aren't exactly the worst thing to see before dying." She gave out a choked sob, and gripped his hand tighter.

He passed looking into the eyes of the officer above him. _His officer_. 

She remained there, cradling his body in a moment where he wasn't quite gone, but already out of reach. Turning and walking away would mean acknowledging the fact that she would never hear his laugh, see his eyes again. 

She finally breathed out a shaky sigh and closed his eyes, letting the tears fall. The Purple Hyacinth, one of the most notorious killers of Ardhalis, was gone.

But he was more than just an assassin, wasn't he? He was her assassin. And he was gone.


End file.
